


Blood on My Hands in the Alley

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Spiderman) prompts that I did (lol) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, GSW, Gen, Good Flash Thompson, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mugging, Parent Tony Stark, Prompt Fill, Redeemable Flash Thompson, Shaky Hands, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, prompt 1, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: First fic for whumptober a little late! It's okay though because I'm going to be skipping a few prompts.Anyway, summary is that Peter has to save Flash from a mugging in an alleyway. Generous amounts of Peter whump!





	Blood on My Hands in the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry that I haven't updated Heart of a Genius in a while, I've been in a bad place. I may update it next month. I promise, I'm not abandoning it!

Peter was walking down the virtually empty street from school when he heard it. The screaming. 

He thought he heard something past the music blasting through his headphones, but he dismissed it as just regular street traffic. But then he remembered that the street was basically abandoned. The constant construction had made business owners move out and apartments shut down. It was a quiet place in the city, with unfinished projects everywhere. 

Peter removed his headphones. “HELP! PLEASE-” The shouting cut off. It was coming from an alleyway about two buildings down. 

Swearing, Peter began to run down the street. This was great, just great. Mr. Stark was going to kill him when he showed up late to movie night. 

Hopefully it was just a normal mugging. That, he could deal with. 

He didn’t even have his suit, how was he supposed to- 

Oh god. He thought he recognized that voice. Peter stumbled to a halt, holding his hands up. 

“STAY RIGHT THERE OR I’LL SHOOT HIM!” 

Eugene “Flash” Thompson was being held at gunpoint by a man in a mask. 

And Peter hadn’t even thought about what he was going to do about it.

“Parker?” Flash’s eyes were wide and fearful. “What are you doing?!” 

Peter glared at him, sending him into silence. “Put the gun down.” 

The gunman looked at him like he was stupid. “Why would I do that? So you can call the police on me? No. This kid’s got a lot of money, and he’s gonna give it to me.” He shoved the gun against Flash’s head to emphasize his point. 

Flash let out a whimper. He was a far cry from the confident bully he was at school. 

Peter took a tentative step forwards. “This isn’t gonna solve anything, man. Put the gun down and let him go. I promise, it’ll be better if you do.” 

The man looked at him with manic eyes. He was panicking. Peter could tell. He’d probably never gotten caught on this street before. Most people don’t try to do anything about these muggings.  
Peter’s hands shook as he looked at Flash. He couldn’t get nervous right now. He had to try to hide his powers and save Flash at the same time. 

This was going to get difficult. 

“Look kid, I don’t have time for this. Walk away or I’ll shoot him. Final warning.” 

Peter looked at Flash. “Flash, get your money out of your bag.” 

Flash’s eyes were confused. Peter sent another glare towards him, hoping he’d get the point. He had a plan. 

Finally, he seemed to understand. “I-I have to get it out of my bag.” His usual swagger was gone. Thankfully he knew the seriousness of this situation. 

The gunman shoved Flash towards his bag near the wall of the alleyway. “Hurry up.” 

Flash knelt down slowly and began to unzip it. His hands slipped and the zipper did too. Peter’s classmate was shaken. That much was obvious.

“I said, HURRY UP!” The man shouted. 

Flash flinched but continued to dig in his bag. 

The gunman was shaking, eyes looking for anyone who was going to catch him. 

His gun was still trained on Flash’s head, but the distraction was enough for Peter to act. 

He ran the few steps forward to the man and tackled him to the floor. 

BANG. 

The gun went off, but it wasn’t at Flash, thankfully. 

Peter threw a punch at the man’s head, and he was out. The gun clattered to the ground, and Peter kicked it away. 

Standing up, he realized that his whole body was shaking. Peter shook his head at himself. He’s dealt with muggings before, it wasn’t like this was any different. 

Then again, he didn’t know those people. And he was in his suit. 

God, Mr. Stark was going to be so mad. He leaned against the wall and took a breath.  
Flash was still looking at his bag. “Is he-” 

Peter responded quickly. “He’s out. The gun’s gone.” 

Flash let out a shaky breath and turned. “Thank god, I didn’t have any money in my backpack.” The boy looked at Peter. “How in the hell did you do that, Parker?” 

“I- uh, I don’t know.” 

Flash’s eyes widened again. “Uh, Peter, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why?” Peter was confused. Flash never used his first name, what was wrong? 

Flash raised his hand and pointed at Peter’s abdomen. “You’re bleeding.” 

“What-” Peter looked down to see a hole in his shirt. Blood was quickly covering it. He put a hand to the wound. “Sh*t.”

Then the pain hit him. 

His vision blurred and his knees buckled. 

Peter sank down the wall, hand still clutched at his stomach. 

“Peter!” Flash’s shout was like an echo in the pain-filled haze. “Oh my god, he shot you! Don’t- don’t pass out, stay awake.” 

Peter hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed. “Sorry.” He let out a painful cough, feeling blood stain his lips. 

“It’s-oh my god- it’s fine, just don’t do it again. Oh my god, what do I do?!” Flash didn’t really seem like he was asking Peter, but Peter answered anyway. 

“Gotta stop the bleeding, you have to put pressure on it.” Peter groaned, trying to focus on the face above him. 

“Okay, okay, like this?” Flash placed his hands on the wound and pressed a little bit. 

“Harder. It has to hurt or it’s not working-” Peter cried out as Flash pushed down hard. 

“Sorry!” Flash’s voice was worried. “Is this good?” 

Peter nodded weakly.  
Flash kept talking. “How do you even know all this?”

“S’ not my first time.” He tried to smile, but the pain was too much. 

“What?! How many times have you been shot?” 

Peter tried to think. “F’ve, maybe.” 

Flash shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not even gonna ask.” 

It was getting harder to breathe. “Call-” Peter coughed again. 

“Call who? Your aunt? Where’s your phone-” Flash started looking around. 

“No May. Mr. Stark.” 

“What?” Flash froze. “Peter this isn’t the time to-” 

“Pl’se.” 

Flash hesitated. “Okay. Where’s your phone?” 

“Pocket.” 

Flash grabbed the phone, searching through the emergency contacts.The first one said Mr. Stark. He pressed it and immediately went back to putting pressure on the wound.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Tony Stark’s voice came through. 

Just like Peter knew it would. 

“Kid, you’re late for movie night, I made a bet against Tasha and she won, thanks for losing me twenty bucks-” 

“Is this Mr. Stark?” 

Tony’s voice immediately changed. “Where is Peter? Who are you? I swear if you’ve kidnapped him I’ll kill you-” 

“He told me to call you. I’m Flash Thompson, I go to school with him-” 

“Flash? The bully? If this some sort of way to torment him because I am the real Tony Stark and he does have an internship here-”  
“Peter- uh- he got shot and it’s really bad. I was being mugged and he saved me.” Flash’s voice trembled. 

“I’m on my way right now.” The call hung up. 

While Flash was talking, Peter’s pain was slowly diminishing. “F-Flash, it’s really cold.”

“Stay with me Parker.” 

“It doesn’ h’rt anymore.” 

“Don’t go to sleep!” Flash’s urgency snapped Peter back to the world.

And more pain.

“M’kay.” 

Suddenly, there was a thunk behind Flash. 

Peter strained his eyes to see. 

Tony stepped out of the Iron Man suit, rushing forward. “Peter, you have to hang in there. Kid, move your hands. I have to get him to the compound.” 

“Wouldn’t the hospital be better-” 

“I’m sending Happy to come pick you up, STAY HERE!!!” 

The suit enveloped Tony again. 

Peter let out a weak cry of pain as he was scooped up into the suit’s arms. 

The world went black around him. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Flash watched as the suit flew off into the distance. There was something sticky all over his hands. He looked down. 

Oh yeah. 

It was freaking Peter Parker’s blood.  
The guy who got shot for him. 

Flash sat down. His legs were too shaky to keep him standing for long. 

What in the hell was he thinking? And how has he gotten shot five times? 

How had he knocked a guy out and gotten to him so fast? 

And why did he know Tony Stark? It seemed like Tony was used to his apparent intern getting shot- 

Unless it wasn’t an internship. 

Everything clicked into place. 

Peter was Spider-Man. 

He had to be. That’s why he’s been shot five times, that’s why he’s gone missing and left school early, that’s why he’d come to school so many times looking like he’d gotten hit by a freaking bus. 

And he hadn’t hesitated at all to risk his life for Flash’s. 

He didn’t even have his suit on. 

Oh my god. 

Flash groaned in realization. He’d bullied Spider-Man. 

And Peter hadn’t even retaliated. He could’ve literally knocked him out with a single punch and he never even pushed back. 

Why did he have to be so mean to him? 

Not that it mattered. Peter obviously hated him. Mr. Stark had said it himself. Peter told Mr. Stark that he was a bully. Flash didn’t think it mattered that much. 

And now Peter could die. 

Because of him. 

Because he was stupid enough to walk down this route from school. 

Parker probably walked here every day. He knew what to do. Flash had no clue. 

“Are you Flash?” A gruff voice sounded from next to him. “Tony told me to pick you up. I was in town.” 

Flash nodded, picking up his backpack. 

“You might want to call your parents.” The man, Happy, told him. 

“I don’t need to, they’re on a trip.” 

Flash stepped into the car and they began the drive upstate.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once they arrived at the compound, it was already night. How did Mr. Stark get there so fast. He hoped to god it was quick enough. 

Flash didn’t even realize he was in the compound until he was already sitting in the waiting area of the med-bay. 

Happy sat down beside him. “Are you alright? You were quiet the whole ride, and based on what I’ve heard from Tony, Peter says you don’t really ever shut up.” 

He said it in a joking tone, but it still kinda hurt. It just reminded Flash of all the times he’d ever tormented Peter. “How is he?” 

Happy sighed. “It’s not good, but he’s out of surgery. I think Tony’s with him now, but we can probably go see him soon.” 

“This happens a lot, doesn’t it?” 

Happy froze. “Why do you think that?” 

Flash shrugged. “Peter told me he’s been shot five times. With being Spider-Man, he probably gets hurt a lot.” 

The man next to him just shook his head. “I think his record is seven, actually. I’m not sure if he counts shrapnel guns, though.” The joke fell flat, and Happy hastily continued, “But yeah, he does get hurt a lot. The kid’s strong though. Being shot point blank isn’t going to get him. He’s been through too much to give up now. Plus, he’s got enhanced healing.” 

Flash nodded. 

A doctor opened the door. “You can see him now.” 

Happy stood, as did Flash. 

They walked towards the room and opened the door to see Tony Stark sitting by the side of the single hospital bed.

The first thing Flash noticed was the beeping of the heart monitor. Then he saw Peter. 

He froze. He must’ve looked terrified, because Tony spoke. His voice was monotone. “He’s doing pretty well right now. You can come sit down, kid. It’s not gonna hurt him.” 

Happy put his hand on Flash’s shoulder and guided him to the couch. Tony had a singular chair. 

Peter looked awful. There was a tube down his throat and so many machines hooked up to him. 

“The bullet punctured his lung. He couldn’t breathe when we got here. He had to go into surgery. They lost him twice.” Tony seemed to be in shock. 

Flash was too. He just stared at the unconscious form of the classmate he used to bully. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Peter woke up two days later. 

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing two people next to his bed. 

Tony, and… Flash? 

He turned his head slightly. “Hey.” 

Tony startled. “Peter, you almost die and you say hey?!” 

Peter winced at that. “Sorry Mr. Stark.” 

Flash was just staring at the wall. It seemed like he was trying not to look at Peter. 

“Flash, I’m not going to die if you look at me.” Peter joked.  
“Sorry. How are you feeling?” Flash asked, scratching at the back of his head. 

“I’m fine, Flash. Thanks for calling Mr. Stark.” 

“Yeah. I’m, uh, I’m really sorry, by the way. About not believing you.” 

Peter smiled. “It’s okay. I’m alive, aren’t I?” 

Flash chuckled. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
